Midnight Shadow’s Adventures In Equestria (AU)
by RebeccaRose1213
Summary: Follow Midnight Shadow as she grows up and tries to track those who took away her mother rated teen to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: MLP: FIM AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO HASBRO I OWN MY OC's AND THE STORY IDEA THATS IT!!!! ALSO PLEASE NOTE THIS IS SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!_**

 ** _You know how the history books tell it, two regal sisters ruled over the day and the night in Equestria, till that one fateful day where the younger sister grey resentful and became of mare of darkness having to be "banished" well the books are wrong. Nightmare Moon was not vanished she fled. How do I know this you ask? Well she was my mother, I am Midnight Shadow and this is my story._**

 _Somewhere in the frozen north timeset 20 years after Nightmare Moons "banishment"_

 _A young unicorn filly with a grey coat and black mane and tail can be seen playing in the snow with an older unicorn male with a white coat, blue mane and tail both with a black strip running through it, and a cutiemark of a sheild with two swords crossed behind it while an Alicorn with a coat black as night, blue mist like mane and tail, teal dragon like eyes and silver armor can be see standing next to an unicorn male with a curved horn with a red tip, grey coat, green eyes with purple smoke and silver armor and red cape, can be seen watching from a distance as several Pegasi, unicorn, and earth ponies dressed in armor can be seen forming a protective barrier._

Nightmare Moons Pov:

I chuckle as I see MidnightShadow use her magic to lift 10 snow balls and throw them at her personal guard Silver Dagger while running in the opposite direction. Sombra. I turn to my husband and touch him with my wing. Yes dear? He ask while looking up at me. It is time for us to return to the castle, Celestia will be sending her drones soon. He sighs before motioning for the guards to prepare for departure. Midnight It's time to go! I yell to our daughter. Okay mommy she shouts and runs to me, Silver dagger not far behind.

 _(Time skip cuz author being lazy af)_

Mommy will you tell me a bedtime story? Midnight gives me a puppy dog look as she climbs into bed. Hmm how about my favorite story? I smirk as I recall the time my sister thought she could banish me.

 _*que flashback*_

 _Sister there is another way! A younger Princess Celestia yells to the being that used to be Princess Luna. I laugh snorting in the process and stomping my hoof repeatedly. Y-y-you think t-that words will bring back the weak Princess Luna? I question in between laughs. How pathetic poor Celestia can't seem to figure out when she has lost! I continue to laugh until I hear my sister whisper, Then you leave me no choice forgive me sister. The younger Celestia can be seen charging up the elements of harmony. As the elements charge Nightmare becomes a purple smoke cloud and flies out the window._

 _A few weeks after running she ends up in the Frozen North, there she summons King Sombra and ask permission into his kingdom, a few years down the line they start dating, 10 years later they married and Nightmare became the new Queen of the Crystal empire, the at last an heir was born_

 _*end flashback*_

That heir was you. King Sombra says while walking up to the bed. Goodnight Midnight sleep well. I lean down and kiss her forehead while using my magic to tuck her in.

 ** _That's a wrap for the first chapter of Midnight Shadow's Adventures in Equestria.(AU)_**

 ** _Please don't be afraid to point out any grammatical errors I might have made. Also please understand this is set in a ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Till next time much love BUH BYE!!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! Welcome back to MidnightShadow's adventures!_**

 ** _Things you need to know for this chapter_**

 ** _1.) Bold text means canterlot voice_**

 ** _2.) takes place 5 years after last chapter_**

 ** _3.) Midnight is now 16 (human years) and has her cutiemark._**

 ** _4.)Midnight just calls discord her uncle which will come to play later in the story._**

 ** _5.)this chapter does contain some violence I will put a warning when it happens so you can skip it if you want_**

 ** _Now cue the disclaimer!!!_**

 ** _My little pony: Freindship is magic and all related characters and themes belong to Hasbro I own my oc's and the story idea that is it!!!!_**

 ** _ALSO THIS IS AN AU!!!!!_**

 ** _Let's begin shall we?_**

 _*at the castle throne room in the crystal empire*_

 _*an annoyed looking nightmare moon can be sitting on her throne while a wierd mismatched creature know as a draconequus can be seen hovering 4 feet of the ground playing with what appears to be a nightmare moon plushy*_

Unknown Unicorn Guard POV*

Discord stop playing around, and tell me what Celestia is up to. Queen Nightmare nearly growls as she is loosing her patience. Now now lulu no need to rush I want to see my niece first! Discord chuckles as Nightmare stands up her wings snap open and she glares at discord. _NEVER CALL ME LULU! An enraged Queen Nightmare yells in her royal voice as all the guards ears flatten I receive a scroll stating that the King and his Daughter are on the way to the throne room. I sigh and walk over to the Queen with my head bowed hopping to not be punished or killed. Err your majesty? WHAT? Nightmare Moon screams again and I don't think my ears can go any lower against my head. King Sombra and MidnightShadow are on the way to the throne room from the east corridor. I cower in fear as her horn lights up._

 _*NightMare Moons POV*_

 _YOU ALL ARE DISMISSED!!! I can't help but laugh as all the guards cower then run out the doors at my command I summon a scroll write down most of what me and discord talked about then send the scroll to my room. Not a word. I Turn my head towards Discord and see him still playing with that stupid doll. I have to force a smile as I see my Husband and Daughter enter the room._

 _Midnight Shadows POV*_

Uncle Discord!!!! I yell in excitement as I run towards him and laugh when he picks me up and twirls me around. He sets me down. I see you earned your cutiemark? He ask. I did I can't wait for you to take us into the flashback! I can't help but jump up and down in pure excitement. Well what are you waiting for let's go! He his tail snaps and we are transported into the past.

 _*POV is all over the place during this sorry ahead of time*_

 _*Que Flashback*_

 _(Pm= past MidnightShadow)_

 _A younger MidnightShadow is seen walking down the street with Silver Dagger, while Discord and present MidnightShadow are like ghost watching from a nearby alley._

 _Silver I want to go to the park. pm announces. Let's go then. Silver Dagger replies. As they trot through the streets Unknown to them a few of the older colts and filly's from Midnights class were there._

 _Midnight sighs. Uncle Discord can't we just skip to the park scene? She sounds bored. Discord grins and snaps his tail again, then they fast forward to the park scene and Discord glares at the author as she writes the chapter. **(DISCORD STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!)**_

 _Go have fun Midnight. Silver Dagger calls as he walks off._

 _Pm trots over to the swings as the older foals gather in a half circle of a huddle and loud whisper the following_

 _Colt 1: Look it's the demon, what's its name again?_

 _Filly 1: I believe it's Middle Sparrow_

 _Filly 2: The king and Queens Daughter?_

 _Colt 2: Look guys the demon is still a blank flank and she thinks she will take over when her parents die or are killed!_

 _Filly 3: laughs before whisper yelling. She is the daughter of two tyrants we better hide or they might cut off our heads_ **(rolls eyes in response mainly because I imagine an whiny Dimond Tiara saying this)** _**(THIS IS WHERE IT GETS GRAPHIC READ AT OWN RISK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!)**_

 _Pm stops her eyes become slits and purple smoke comes out of her eyes._ **(Cross between nightmare and Sombra s eyes) HOW DARE YOU! _PM yells in the canterlot voice and does a spin so she is facing the once's who dare disrespect her family. Her horn gains the same aura as her eyes and she summons a claymore, with the same dark aura as her eyes and horn._ WHO IS FIRST? _Midnight yells and cast a spell that makes the entire park frozen in place. When no one answers her form turns into a black Panther WHATS WRONG CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE? She is taunting them now she returns to her normal form EENI MEENI MIINI MOH! OOH HOW ABOUT YOU!!! She stabs filly 3 in the chest causing crimson red blood to splatter all over her coat and the poor unfortunate colt beside the filly, due to her spell no one screams they can only watch in horror as she removes the sword and licks it her teeth becoming fangs then proceeds to cut off the fillies head. KINDA IRONIC CONSIDERING SHE TALKED ABOUT HER HEAD GETTING CUT OFF BEFORE SHE DIED Midnight cackles before moving on to the colt beside her YOUR NEXT! And with that discord pulls them back to the present before they have to watch the others be killed as well._**

 ** _(It's safe to read from this point on)_**

 _*end flashback*_

That was extreme even for me. Discord whispers almost two afraid to speak to his niece. Mom and Dad went back in time and fixed it... Those colts and filly's are still alive and have no clue what happened to them. **( _I look up at the screen and glare. Did you have to make me sound so evil?? Hey go back to the story why do all my oc's think they can break the forth wall? The author sounds annoyed. I facehoof. You wrote us this way dumbass. I look over and see a door appear and a human with long purple ombré hair, pale skin, and purple eyes walks in. The pony has a point! MYSTIC GO BACK TO HIGHTHORN! at this point the author is getting pissed. Hey author? My ears flatten. What.. she sounds annoyed. Can we go back to the story now the reader is getting agitated. I snort as the author goes back to writing and I go back to my place)_**

Uncle Discord are you okay? I ask him because he looks like he is about to faint his skin has turned dull and his eyes has shrunk even more than before. I need to return to Equestria. He mutters in response and then disappears in a flash. Dad walks over. It's ok Mid he will be back soon. Even dad doesn't sound to sure I am going to go hunt down Silver Dagger and see if he wants to go on a picnic with me. I sigh and teleport to my bedroom where Silver Dagger is standing guard outside my door I slump down and cry. Silver comes in and sits next to my and I lean onto him letting my tears flow

 **(BONUS SCENE)**

 _A younger looking Princess Luna is seen running through a mysterious fog in and unknown location being chased by what looks to be shadow creatures with yellow glowing eyes._ _LET US OUT OF HERE!! PLEASE WE WISH TO SEE OUT SISTER!!! PLEASE SOMEPONY HELP US!! Luna calls out to whoever will listen as the scene slowly fades to black*_

Oc's used in this chapter

Mystic (from my book on )

And of course the usual two

 **And another chapter finished**

 **Till next time BUH BYE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This story is up for adoption. I have lost the will to write. I don't want to see this story end so please if you want to continue writing this story for me send me a sample at any of the following places:**_

 _ **Twitter: RebeccaRose1213**_

 _ **Wattpad: RebeccaRose1213**_

 _ **CuriousCat: RebeccaRose1213**_

 _ **Personal email: lilwolf1213**_

 _ **Midnight and silver are also up for adoption.**_

 _ **More details on my wattpad story A new world welcome to Highthorn. Chapter titled Authors note/oc adoption where all of my Oc's are available for adoption because as I said I really just have lost the will to write and really I have lost inspiration as well.**_

 _ **Thanks. ~RebeccaRose**_


End file.
